whisperclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetstar
''Insert Quote Here. '' '-Violetstar (to )' Description Violetstar is a short-furred brown she-cat with amber eyes. History Bond Bond focuses on Violetstar and Birdstar's relationship. The Player plays as Violetstar throughout the game. Violetkit has a fairly easy kithood-- close friends with Birdkit and her sister, Lilykit (Lilypaw). However, some cats gossip about her or treat her strangely because of the mystery surrounding who Violetkit's father is. Flamestar, in a unusually cruel move (Honeystream suggests he was pressured) tells Honeystream she must admit who the father of Violetkit and Lilykit is before they become apprentices. Honeystream does not hesitate to say that she made a mistake and the father is a rogue named Twilight. She begs him to punish her and not her kits. Flamestar immediately apprentices the two kits. Birdpaw expresses his excitement that Violetpaw is an apprentice, saying they're getting closer to being warriors. Between doing tasks for Spiritclaw, Violetpaw sees Birdpaw. Eventually, Birdpaw tells Violetpaw that when he becomes leader, he'll make her his deputy, to which Violetpaw is flattered and says that she would do the same for him. Shortly after Birdpaw becomes Birdflight, Lilypaw convinces Violetpaw to sneak over the TreeClan border with her. Lilypaw dies by a falling tree branch, much to Violetpaw's horror. The TreeClan deputy, Earthsong, finds Violetpaw crying over her sister and kindly offers to help bring her body back, despite their trespassing. Honeystream is distraught and Violetpaw is punished for her foolishness by not going to the Gathering. She hears about the Gathering the next day from the warriors that went. Violetpaw becomes Violetheart on time, despite Birdflight worrying that she may be punished even further by a delay. Violetpaw accepts the name Violetheart, but wonders what Lilypaw's name would have been. Birdflight later asks Violetheart to be his mate, to which she accepts. Birdflight grows closer to Flamestar and, after Adderfur dies from a presumed rogue attack, Birdflight delivers a speech to the Clan that leads Flamestar to choose him as deputy, despite his inexperience. Flamestar later gets Greencough and loses his eighth life. Flamestar is shortly afterwards killed by a presumed rogue. Birdflight goes to the Moonpool and receives his nine lives and the name Birdstar. He chooses Violetheart as his deputy, despite her inexperience. Many of their Clanmates doubt his decision, but Birdstar points out the Violetheart is not a rogue, even if she has rogue-blood. Violetheart soon after finds out she is going to be having his kits, which makes cats wonder if she should step down as deputy. Birdstar suggests she step down until the kits are born, an unordinary situation that upsets many. Violetheart gives birth to Gingerkit (Gingerpaw) and Berrykit (Berrypaw). Once her kits are apprenticed and she retakes her position of deputy, she starts to become suspicious of Birdstar's strange conversations. Eventually, he admits to killing the previous deputy and leader. Violetheart is shocked by his admittance and they argue, Violetheart asking how he could do that, especially when he didn't even need to. When he says that he wouldn't change a thing, Violetheart demands that he leave the Clan and their kits behind and never come back. Birdstar attacks her and she calls for help before launching into a battle with him. Violetheart pictures her sister helping her in the fight, but she still lacks the will to kill her former mate, while Birdstar seems to be all to willing. Violetheart is eventually saved by her mother, who overheard their fight, along with a few other cats. Birdstar is eventually defeated and forced into exile. Honeystream tells Violetheart that she is technically the new leader. Violetheart is surprised by this and decides that it is not yet safe to go to the Moonpool. They go a moon later, though the new deputy, Mistheart has already been chosen. Lilypaw sees Violetheart in StarClan during her visit to the Moonpool and tells her that she must forget about the Birdstar she thought she knew. After Violetheart becomes Violetstar, Flamestar says that they do not have to worry about Birdstar again. Violetstar wonders what this means, whether Birdstar is dead or has changed his heart. Trivia * Violetstar was originally going to have purple eyes, hence her name. However, it was decided to not be "realistic enough". * Violetstar was originally supposed to accidentally kill Lilypaw in battle practice Gallery Violetkit.png|Violetkit (Bond) Violetheart.png|Violetpaw through Violetstar (Bond) Quotes